


Ask Me - Day 16

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [15]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, M/M, Pretend Holiday Boyfriend, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„This has to be the worst idea I’ve ever had in my life,” Arthur huffs when Eames enters the cab and sits down beside him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me - Day 16

**Author's Note:**

> Last year's Advent calendar now with new Inception drabbles on the days I missed last year. ;)  
> Crossposted [here on my blog](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/106143511528/my-fic-advent-calendar-2014-masterpost). 
> 
> Thank you kedgeree11 for this cool prompt!

„This has to be the worst idea I’ve ever had in my life,” Arthur huffs when Eames enters the cab and sits down beside him.

“Relax, darling.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“But I’m your boyfriend tonight, using pet names will make it more believable, don’t you think?”

“You use pet names on everyone and no one is going to believe it anyway.”

“Actually, I don’t. Also you seem to be forgetting that it’s my job to make people believe the craziest things, right?”

“So you think this whole idea is crazy, great. I’m so much more confident about this now.” Arthur frowns and looks clearly distressed.

“It was your idea and they usually turn out to be bloody amazing,” Eames says to cheer him up.

“I was too weak to tell my mother I’ll be coming alone again this Christmas, there’s nothing amazing about that. Besides, my sister isn’t going to believe I date a man wearing a mistletoe patterned shirt anyway. Where do you even get this stuff?”

Eames opens his mouth to tell him, glad that his choice of clothing is distracting Arthur from worrying about the problem at hand, but Arthur reaches out and presses two fingers against his parted lips to stop him.

“No, don’t even start,” Arthur says slowly, his eyes darting briefly towards his mouth when Eames breathes against his fingers and Eames is almost sure he sees him blush in the dim light of the cab. With a desperate sigh Arthur pulls his hand away and watches out of the window.

“Arthur, do you want to know why I agreed to do this?” Eames asks carefully.

“Because you thought it would be hilarious being the pretend holiday boyfriend of some poor workaholic idiot?”

“No. To be perfectly honest, I agreed because I thought it would be my only chance to spend Christmas with you.”

“Stop playing games I can’t win, Eames.” Arthur sounds resigned, still looking out the window.

“It’s only impossible to win if you refuse to play,” counters Eames, which apparently wasn’t the right thing to say judging from the sad, dimpleless smile that pulles at Arthur’s lips, but at least he’s looking at him again.

“I have no idea why I ever thought I could do this. I was so annoyed with my mum always asking if I met someone that I told her I did, just to stop her from worrying about me. But I can’t go through with this, not even for her. I’m not like you, I can’t pretend this,” Arthur gestures between the two them, “is real, not when it’s obviously never going to be.”

Eames doesn’t know if it’s the right moment. He does know it’s definitely the most honest conversation they’ve ever had – in a New York cab on Christmas Eve of all places - and so he tries his luck.

“I’m not pretending, Arthur. I never have. Not with you.” Arthur stares at him for a long moment, obviously weighing his options, deciding if Eames is just getting into character or something. “Did you ever notice that I use terms of endearment with you and only you?” Eames offers, helping Arthur to make the right decision here.

Arthur’s eyes go wide. “Oh…” He manages as it dawns on him that what Eames says is true and hides his face in his hands. Eames reaches out, curling his fingers lightly around Arthur’s wrist to slowly pull one hand away. He doesn’t let go and rubs soothing circles against Arthur’s increasing pulse.

Arthur peers at him out of one eye, the other still carefully hidden. “Are you serious, Eames? If not, if you are still playing a game here, this is going to be the worst fucking Christmas in the history of everything.”

“This is not a game, never has been, and I’m very serious, darling.” Eames smiles reassuringly, stroking his thumb across Arthur’s knuckles and ads, “Ask me if you want me to accompany you to your family’s Christmas dinner as your boyfriend.”

Arthur clears his throat awkwardly. “Do you really want to? Come along as my boyfriend, I mean.” Arthur’s voice trembles just a little bit.

“I’d love to, yes.” Eames beams and pointing at his own shirt he raises his eyebrows in mock-surprise. “Oh, look! Mistletoe,” he says and kisses Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by kedgeree11: Pretend Holiday Boyfriend!! :)


End file.
